cóctel de camarones
by sonic-yaoiships
Summary: aay Vector, sigues intentando declararte a Vainilla, bueno, de intentar no se pierde nada... pero si todo sale mal ya sabremos que Espio llegara a consolarte como siempre, lastima que no sepas los sentimientos que el tiene por ti. "aveces solo debes dar el paso adelante en el momento correcto para recibir lo que deseas" Rango M por: yaoi, lenguaje vulgar y lemmon


holas a todos! alfin mi amado vecpio a llegado! no se imaginan como se me ocurrio la idea para este fic, larga historia poco tiempo! mejor al grano! sonic y su mundillo pertenecen a sega

* * *

era un lindo día soleado en Mobius, y aunque hicieran 3 grados de diferencia del infierno, todos la pasaban bien en la playa, o con helados, o aire acondicionado.

Sin embargo, el día no podría estar mejor para dos habitantes de sangre fría, quienes mas que nuestros espías favoritos Vector y Espio, quienes disfrutaban en el patio de su casa asoleandose.

-wow! climazo que hace! no crees Espi?-

-hmp, tienes razón-

-pues yo no me siento tan a gusto!- decía Charmy frente a un pequeño ventilador de mano.

-Vamos Charmy! no seas flojo! el día esta deleitable! no podría estar mejor!-

-entiendo que le guste el clima jefe, pero lo noto mas feliz de lo normal, que ocurre?-

-elemental mi querido Espio-

-Por favor, nada de discursos de novelas de detectives y ve al grano!-

-que amargado eres Charmy- le respondió el cocodrilo, para luego decir, con aires de gloria y grandeza -invite a Vainilla a cenar! verán que hoy si me le declaro! hahahaha!-

-como todas las otras veces en donde te declarabas verdad? hm... recuerdas? hace apenas una semana dijiste lo mismo- le dijo Espio.

-esta ves es diferente camaleón! hoy si que es mi día de suerte! iré preparando el anillo de boda!-

-y yo los pañuelos contra lagrimas-

-no seas tan duuroo Espio! porque no quieres que yo este con ella?-

-...- Espio quedo cayado un momento, en parte era cierto, el no quería esa relación, sin embargo tampoco quería que Vector sufriera de mal de amores, no tan solo eran los cuatro ((N/A: no me blanqueen al armadillo!)) un equipo, sino que también eran los mejores amigos -no es que no lo quiera Vector, es solo que siempre que lo dice nunca lo hace...-

-no te preocupes por eso hoy Espi! mas bien ambos vallan comprando el traje formal y ordenando el pastel, a que si!-

-perfecto! y dime Vector... podré acaso hoy tomar una muestra de tus lagrimas? este negocio de vender lagrimas de tristeza esta sirviendo!-

-quien compraría lagrimas de tristeza-

-mas gente de lo que te imaginas Espi-

-y para que usarían algo como eso?!-

-ni lo se ni me importa Vector! pero el negocio va como la ceda!-

-bueno.. cambiando de... espera! hoy no voy a llorar! HAHA! hoy si le digo que la amo! tengo todo planeado-

-todo? seguro?-

-claro! ya reserve el lugar, de los mas finos de todo Mobius! ya tengo el traje, las palabras, el tono, las expresiones, las mentas, todo esta cuidadosamente calculado-

-pero todavía es muy de día! digo, 9:00 am y el vago de Mighty nada que se levanta...-

-déjalo dormir Charmy, hoy es lunes feriado así que no hay de que preocuparse...-

-LUNES FERIADO?! saben lo que significa- salta emocionado Vector

-DIA DE BROMAS!- dicen Vector y Charmy juntos, Espio solo sonríe de lado, aunque es alguien serio, tranquilo y educado, cuando gana confianza con alguien o un grupo de personas logra hacer bromas o contar chistes, aunque no sea muy expresivo el disfruta de esos valiosos momentos.

-tienen razón, me impresiona que hasta ahora se den cuenta...-

-que estoy esperando? Mighty esta dormido, sabes el mundo de posibilidades de bromas?-

-ya me adelante- le grita Charmy a Vector, el cual va corriendo tras de el.

-perfecto... mientras ellos usan de conejillo de indias a Mighty yo preparare las bromas para ellos, jamas sabrán lo que viene-

Espio se fue caminando a su cuarto, al cual por cierto nunca nadie había entrado, Espio dejo muy claro "si alguien pone un pie adentro lo vuelvo sushi..." así que nadie hasta el día de hoy sabe que hay ahí adentro, tal ves el inexplicable sol bebe de los teletubbies que viene a matarnos a todos.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Mighty se preparaban bastantes bromas de todo tipo, Vector esbozaba una sonrisa picara y Charmy una juguetona, mientras ponían su plan sobre ruedas.

Primero empezó Charmy, quien aprovechando su tamaño puso un hielo en el cuello de Mighty, causando que se despertara de golpe.

-KYAHH!- Grito el armadillo para tocarse la espalda y sacar el hielo -okay quien fue?!- pero cuando volteo a los lados no vio a nadie.

Vector y Charmy estaban escondidos en el armario, donde había un pequeño hueco arriba y otro abajo, los cuales le permitían ver a cada uno lo que pasaba.

-quien pudo haber sido...?- Mighty se hiba a poner la mano en la coraza en expresión de duda cuando sintió algo suave... se dio cuenta que el tenia la mano untada de crema de afeitar y al ponérsela en la coraza se la había manchado toda! -agh! lo que me faltaba!- dijo enojado.

se levanto de la cama y gracias a dios no había pisado sus pantuflas, por lo que no siguio con las cadenas de bromas que le tenían planeadas.

-es imposible que todo esto me este pasando justo a mi... espera...- Mighty se acerca al calendario de su cuarto, el cual era de Rouge en una pose muy provocativa ((N/A: menudo pajero!)) y se fijo en el día de hoy.

-Claro, lunes festivo! bueno pues esa manada de idiotas se las van a ver conmigo!-

Salió del cuarto para que luego Vector y Charmy salieran del armario, muertos de risa.

-pero no te fíes Vector! puede que tu seas el siguiente en mi lista-

-lo mismo te digo abejita-

Ya saliendo del cuarto Mighty se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una toalla para limpiar su coraza, cuando se encuentra con Espio, quien le lanza una sonrisa picara y provocativa.

el camaleón ya había declarado ante sus amigos que era bisexual, lo mismo Mighty, Charmy dijo que no estaba seguro porque todavía era muy pequeño y Vector? bueno el admitió ser Vanisexual.

-buenos días Mighty~- le dijo en un tono sensual, sonrojandolo.

-h...hola Espio...-

Espio se acerco peligrosamente a Mighty, puso su mano en la pierna de el lo cual causo que del susto y la vergüenza se hiciera bolita.

-lo logre.- dijo Espio con una pequeña sonrisa, agarro a Mighty y lo mando a rodar contra unos pinos -jeje, chuza-

Mighty se levanto y regaño a Espio.

-te pasaste de verga!-

-me importa 3 hectáreas de Hyrule-

-metete tus 3 hectáreas por donde te quepa!-

-lo siento, pero no me gusta comer tierra-

Mighty se fue al cuarto de Vector y cerro la puerta de este, Espio no le puso mucho cuidado y se puso a cocinar bromas frescas... y el desayuno.

Vector llego y le grito a Espio

-RAPIDO ESPIO ENTRENAMIENTO SORPRESA!-

-que?- dijo para luego volverse invisible, creyendo que si era un entrenamiento sorpresa de los que Vector tendía a hacer, para que luego un balde entero de pintura le chorreara todo el cuerpo

-...hijo de puta-

-hahaha, no te podía excluir de mis víctimas camaleón!-

-no tengo tanta suerte- y volvió a cocinar, por suerte la comida no se había manchado.

Mighty estaba dentro del cuarto de Vector, con su notebook y la computadora de Vector a la mano, su sonrisa era maliciosa.

-adoro los lunes de broma- dice con una risa maniática, mientras abre un raro programa, y digita el ID ((N/A: creo que así se llama...)) de la computadora de Vector en el cuadro del programa que el tenia, para luego pulsar enter. cerro su notebook sin apagarla, pero si apago la computadora de Vector, y salió del cuarto.

-víctima uno lista, víctima dos... en proceso-

Mighty se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo, el cual por cierto tenia una ventana justo cerca a la entrada de la casa, luego verán porque les digo esto, luego de preparar ciertas cositas salió de ahí, con una pose victoriosa.

Charmy, Vector, Mighty y Espio se sentaron a comer, Espio había preparado pankakes, los cuales a todo el mundo le encantaban.

Vector fue a tomar su vaso de leche cuando se dio cuenta de un mal sabor en su boca.

-...- abrió sus fauces para verla repleta de blanco, eso no era leche!

-que rayos es esto!-

-pegamento de hace 6 años-

-AGHH! ESTO ES ASQUEROSO!- Vector se lavo el hocico en el fregadero.

Ya acabando de comer, Charmy decidió ir al baño, perfecto para Espio, pues ya tenia una broma ahí adentro.

-bueno, a lo que se vino- dice para si mismo Charmy, para abrir la tapa del retrete y encontrarse con una mano de color azulado, moviendo los dedos, mientras una vos de una mujer un poco perturbadora dice: "papel, tienes papel para darme? lo necesito".

Charmy palideció, salió de baño pitado y fue al del segundo piso, a lo que Espio entra al baño y saca la mano y una radio que escondió.

-la vieja broma de la mano, gracias juegos de Zelda!-

dejaron calmado el lugar por un ratos, mientras todos jugaban Mortal kombat, claro, de a turnitos.

-esperen, voy al baño- dijo Mighty retirándose, para luego correr a su cuarto y ponerse un traje de esos que se usan en las granjas de abejas que le tapaba la cara, ponerse en la espalda un aparato de fumigación y sale por la ventana.

Charmy, disfrazado de Tails Doll, con las garras sangrientas espera en la puerta de la habitación de Espio, la cual dejo repleta de un liquido rojo que tenia el mismo espeso, brillo y color que la sangre conocido como tinta roja, con marcas de garras y palmas de manos, ademas de las siglas TD.

-Vector, espérame, voy a mi cuarto a sacar mi venda de la suerte-

-esta bien Espi, no tardes que ya quiero hacerte pedazos con Reptil-

-eso es absurdo... nadie vence a mi querido sub-zero-

subio a su cuarto para encontrarse con todo, el "muñeco" yacía en el piso, para luego levantarse de a poco y elevarse, Espio estaba muerto de miedo, salió corriendo mientras gritaba.

Charmy se quito el disfraz para sonreír pícaramente y con una esponja eliminar la tinta ((N/A: idea de la broma sacada de un Sonic Paradox, digo para que no me digan copiona, todos los créditos de esa broma van hacia ellos)).

ya estaban Espio VS Charmy, o hablando en términos del juego Sub-Zero contra Kano.

Cuando de repente la puerta se tumba y todos voltean a ver quien la tumbo, era nada mas que la peor pesadilla de Charmy, UN EXTERMINADOR!

luego de dar un nada varonil grito y correr, estrellandose contra el muro, Mighty se quita la mascara y le sonríe.

-... NO ME ASUSTES ASI PENDEJO!-

-venganza~-

luego de una masacre de proporciones bíblicas causadas por un grupo de 4 detectives en los personajes de MK, cada uno decidió irse a su cuarto a hacer lo que quisiera.

cuando Vector salió de su cuarto y grito:

-CHICOS CHICOS! ENCONTRE UN VIDEO COMIQUISIMO! VENGAN SE LOS MUESTRO!-

-"perfecto!"- pensó para si mismo Mighty, quien fue con Vector con su notebook y el programa abierto.

ya cuando todos los Chaotix estaban en el cuarto, el único el cual no estaba pegado a la computadora de Vector era Mighty.

-Solo miren este video! hahaha! pobre Sonic!-

Vector cerro los ojos y fue ahí cuando Mighty ataco, abrió el programa y logro controlar todo lo que pasaba en la computadora de Vector desde su notebook, ademas de ver todo lo que el ve, río maliciosamente para sus adentros y abrió un archivo en donde oh sorpresa!.

Charmy y Espio quedaron con los ojos totalmente abiertos al ver el video de la pantalla, Vector seguía sin darse cuenta, hasta que se dio cuenta que el audio era diferente y volteo a ver a Charmy, al verlo asi vio la pantalla y...

-OH DIOS!-

en el video se podía ver a Vector sentado en el retrete, sudando frío, mientras masajeaba suave su miembro, poco a poco empezó a masturbarlo.

Vector no podía reaccionar, de echo ninguno de los 3 podía, Mighty atrás casi se orina de la risa, pero claro no lo alcanzaban a escuchar.

jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban en la grabacion, Espio se mordía el labio inferior mientras trataba de esconder su erección con sus manos, Charmy, no daba pruebas de vida... de repente algo hizo que Vector reaccionara.

en una parte del video, Vector trata de pronunciar un nombre

-o...ohh ... dale con cuidado... aahh... Es...- el audio del video fue cortado cuando un alarmado Vector desconecto los baffles, rompiendo el cable de uno de ellos.

-V...Vector, porque arrancaste...-

-NO PREGUNTES!- lo corto en seco... para luego recapacitar, suspirar y decir -perdoname Espio, es solo que estoy algo apenado...-

-...HAHAHAHAAHA!-Charmy y Mighty se echan a reír juntos sin parar

-n...no se burlen-

-tranquilo viejo! solo fue una broma!-

-tienes razón Mighty! pasado es pasado!- se une a ellos, cayendo al piso de la risa.

sin embargo, Espio no tenia ganas de reírse, estaba muy incomodo por la situación y su mente empezaba a preguntarse y torturarse:

-"en quien estaba pensando Vector? será acaso que pensaba en mi..? no te hagas ilusiones tonto camaleón, obviamente pensaba en Vainilla, coneja suertuda del carajo! y lo peor es que no lo aprovecha! grrr, ganas que tengo de..."-

-emm... Espi?-

-D...Dime Charmy?-

-era para ver si ayudabas a Vector con que se pone, la cita es a las 6:00 pm y ya son las 5:00 pm-

-esta bien abeja, yo me encargo- el tiempo pasa largo cuando te quedas pensando tonto camaleón...! espero a "calmarme" y va con Vector, el cual... que impresión! no tenia nada puesto, ni su cadena ni sus audífonos, obviamente Espio se sonrojo un poco al verlo así, pero por su cara seria lo disimulaba muuuy bien.

-Vector?-

-Espi, no se que ponerme!-

-un traje formal, no?-

-compre 3!- algo serio -y tengo muchas corbatas y zapatos y moños y arrgh!-

-tranquilo hombre, yo veré como te pongo todo-

Espio no era Clinton o algo por el estilo ((N/A:creo que así se escribe, el de no te lo pongas... mi mama lo ve)) pero podía intentarlo, aunque sea para hacer sentir seguro al cocodrilo.

Saco una corbata roja, un smoking y unos zapatos negros sin cordones ni tiritas, a lo que Vector le dio mil y un gracias y se vistió.

uso una loción que cautivo a Espio... le encantaba ver a Vector vestido de forma elegante, siempre lo flechaba.

Vector les sonrío a ambos.

-deseenme suerte! HA! aunque no la necesitare, hehehe-

-SUERTE Y ANIMOS CASANOVA!- volaba feliz Charmy, quien se alegraba por su jefe.

Mighty saco una rara bolsita y la puso en el bolsillo de Vector.

-ten, si te va bien lo necesitaras- Mighty le dio una sonrisa juguetona, Vector abrió los ojos de una y mal pensando la situación saco la bolsita y la abrió.

-uff... solo era una pastilla para el mal aliento...-

-que creías que había puesto cocodrilo pervertido!-

-y...yo? nada nada- saco una carcajada nerviosa.

-buena suerte jefe- le dijo Espio dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-gracias Espi! esta va por ti!- en eso Vector termino de despedirse y se monto en un convertible, es bueno ser el jefe no?.

Espio solo vio por la ventana como Vector se alejaba en su auto, para soltar un suspiro que llamo la atención de Charmy.

-Espi, estas bien?-

-que te hace creer que no?-

-pues, suspiraste de forma decaída-

-eso? no no, solo... me alegro por el...-

-viejo...- lo interrumpió Mighty -estas en confianza, si hay algo que necesites decir, con gusto te ayudamos!-

-pues... no se...-

-sabemos que no eres de los que habla de su vida personal Espi- dice Charmy -pero si tan mal te sientes deberías desahogarte, no?-

Espio se limita a soltar otro suspiro para sentarse junto a sus compañeros en la sala de estar, algo nervioso pero disimulado, empieza a contar lo que pasa.

-es... es cosa de que... bueno, creo que estoy celoso...-

-celoso? de que podrías estar celoso Espi!-

-si viejo! eres un partido entero por ganancia y lo sabes!- Mighty empujo a Charmy de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Espio, mientras el mas joven de los Chaotix le gritaba: "HEY!" por haberlo empujado, siguió preguntando, Mighty era una persona extremadamente curiosa -y celoso de quien o de que?-

-ggrrr- gruño Espio, mientras apretaba un poco el sofá -d...de Vainilla...-

-porque estarías celoso de Vai... oooh, ya cacho todo!-

-entonces... quieres decirnos que... en resumidas palabras, te gusta Vector?-

-exacto abeja-

-a que le tienes miedo?! seamos realistas! ese cocodrilo jamas podrá decirle que la ama, lo que tienes de sobra son oportunidades!-

-tu no sabes lo que se siente Mighty...- Espio tenia los ojos aguados -todas las veces en la que el llega llorando por no poder declararse... siempre voy con el a calmarlo...- empieza a llorar -ustedes saben bien, pero no saben como le duele consolarlo y escuchar esas malditas palabras de amor hacia esa puta coneja que no lo valora ni le para cinco de bola, mientras como es de costumbre yo trato de consolarlo... sabiendo que termino haciéndome daño a mi mismo... estúpido Vector! porque me tienes que gustar tanto...-

-valla! si el amor causa tantos problemas jamas voy a enamorarme...- dice Charmy, a lo que Mighty le responde:

-eso compañero! para eso existen los amigos, los videojuegos y los discos de música mezclada- Mighty y Charmy chocan las cinco, para luego ambos abrazar a Espio, tratando de calmarlo.

-tranquilo viejo...-

-si Espi! hoy tienes la oportunidad perfecta!-

-animo campeón, solo échele leche a la vaina y vera que todo sale te rechupete-

-ademas eres el consentido de Vector, aunque sea si te dice que no no seria capaz de dejar de ser tu amigo o algo así, si Mighty se lo llega a decir lo saca de patada a la Patagonia-

-HEY! yo no estoy ciego-

-tienen razón... no voy a dejar que esa malpa...rada, me robe a mi Vector-

-TU Vector? que posesivo-

y luego de eso empezaron a conversar de temas varios, ya saben eso que empiezas hablando de caballitos de colores y terminan la conversación hablando de pandas con tatuajes de Kiss.

pero bueno, a Vector no le podía estar yendo mejor, vamos a ver como va la cosa, sintonicenos aquí en el canal 501!

(mientras tanto con el cazanova y la coneja que esta siendo muy mal tratada en este fic, nada personal)

Vector y Vainilla estaban sentados en una mesa para dos cerca de una banda orquestada, comiendo la entrada que eran nada mas y nada menos que sushi estilo "dragón" (aquí se le llama así a un sushi que tiene salmón y es apanado) y salsa soya para acompañar.

-Vector, eres todo un caballero, muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar-

-no es nada Srta. Vainilla, para mi es un placer- le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-pues muy amable de su parte y que ordeno para comer?-

-nada fuera de lo común, solo una langosta-

-ojala ese fuera mi común-

Luego de mucho conversar de cosas de la vida cotidiana, llego la langosta, oh si! Era bueno ser el jefe.

Luego de que comieron ((N/A: no quiero entrar en detalle porque ya se esta haciendo largo y no se me ocurre nada)) Vector decidió llevar a Vainilla a su casa.

-muchas gracias por la comida Vector, todo estaba delicioso-

-eeemm… de nada, bueno Vainilla, perdona por esto pero quería decirte que te…-

Pero ya era muy tarde, Vainilla ya había entrado a la casa y no lo había escuchado.

-mierda mierda MIERDA!- Vector golpeo varias veces su cabeza en el volante y luego condujo de vuelta a casa, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, Mighty, Charmy y Espio estaban jugando a la ruleta, Charmy iba ganando

-500 ring a mi favor! Haha que suerte que te…-

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se dieron cuenta de la patada que le pego Vector a la puerta, para irse corriendo a su cuarto y encerrarse.

-yo voy yo voy-

Espio se levanto y fue al refrigerador y saco un poco de un coctel de camarones, se dirigió a la habitación de Vector y la abrió como si fuera la suya, para recibir un almohadazo de parte del cocodrilo, eso solo le indicaba a Espio que su jefe se encontraba devastado, vamos! Esto era el pan de cada día para el.

-hola jefe… como le fue?- sabia que mal, pero era alguien decente y prefería preguntar

Vector solo volteo a verlo, tenia los ojos rojos y irritados, dios! Como odiaba a esa tipa! Para luego levantarle el dedo del medio.

-me lo veía venir…- Espio se sentó al lado de su jefe y le acarició las escamas de la espalda, siempre lo calmaba de esa manera. –Jefe… jefe no se ponga a llorar por favor…- a Espio se le quebró un poco la vos, pero por el bien de su amigo decidió calmarse

-jodete!-

-jefe no sea así de duro solo trato de ayudar-

-de nuevo… estuve tan cerca! Puta madre!-

-ya ya… estoy seguro que a la próxima si puedes Vector-

-solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor!- volvió a llorar Vector, ocultando la cabeza en otra almohada.

-lo detesto! Porque no puedo confesarme?! Porque me es tan difícil! Porque no es correspondido, que mierda e echo para merecer esto! Para colmo la siento mas distanciada que antes! Aagh!-

Espio, al no saber que responder, se limito al plan B, que siempre servía.

-quieres un poco de coctel de camarones?-

Vector afirmo con la cabeza, para luego sentarse en la cama, frente a su amigo, con las manos en el piso simulando el sentado de un perrito y abrió la boca, Espio entendió perfectamente reitero, esto era el día a día.

Seco las lagrimas de su amigo con sus delicadas manos, saco una cucharita y le dio una probada del coctel de camarones, Vector empezó a calmarse, a pesar de ser el jefe era bastante infantil, contrario a Espio que a pesar de tener una edad menor era mucho mas maduro.

Vector luego de calmarse se puso a analizar algo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta.

-Espi…-

-dime Vector?-

-porque haces todo esto?-

-hacer que jefe?-

-esto! Siempre me cuidas, estas pendiente si estoy bien, a pesar de que te trato muy mal cuando me pongo triste siempre estas ahí a mi lado y me preguntas que necesito, que quiero, en que me puedes ayudar y siempre me cocinas un delicioso coctel de camarones-

-pues bueno… es porque eres mi jefe y por eso te aprecio mucho- mintió, para recibir una mirada penetrante de parte de su amigo verde, jamás lo vio tan serio, o no que se acordara.

-te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que me mientes, y como tu jefe te ordeno que me digas la verdad!-

-…- Espio siempre supo que las acciones decían mas que mil palabras, asi que simplemente le dio un beso flash a Vector, el cual paso de verde a rojo en un santiamén.

-ya me voy jefe… pase una buena noche- Espio se quería ir y arrepentirse rotundamente de lo que hiso, que tal si Vector ahora lo odiaba?!

Pero cuando se dio cuenta Vector le pego un coletazo y causo que este cayera boca arriba, lo que Vector aprovecho para ponerse encima de Espio y comenzar a lamerle el cuerno.

-j…jefe? Que esta haciendo?!-

-bueno, no sabias acaso que yo también soy bisexual? Ambos queremos esto, porque reusarnos?-

-…- Espio no dijo nada, solo le siguió la corriente.

Vector empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo, teniendo cuidado con las garras, cuando llego al miembro lo agarro con cuidado y lo pokeo un par de veces, causando una reacción positiva en Espio, entonces Vector sabe que puede continuar.

Ya estando "al tope" Vector comenzó con su jueguito, acarició la punta con su garra, luego lo agarro con cuidado y hiso suaves movimientos de arriba abajo

-oh…- respondía Espio ante las carisias del reptil.

Cuidadosamente, comenzó a mover su mano mucho mas rápido, causando que saliera el liquido pre-seminal, contento por el resultado, siguió con su rudeza hasta causar que se corriera encima, manchándose el pecho.

Espio empujo suavemente al cocodrilo y tomo el mando de la situación, se monto en el pecho de Vector y agarro un poco de lubricante, le echo a todo el erecto pene del reptil y luego levanto la cola, debido a su pequeño tamaño debía tener mucho mas cuidado, con sus manos en el pecho de su jefe, cuidadosamente fue bajando, mientras lloraba y gruñía de dolor, a lo que Vector trataba de ayudar lamiéndole las lagrimas, cuando ya tenia la mitad adentro lo saco y volvió a meter de a poco.

Lentamente y gracias a la suavidad con la que Vector trataba al camaleón, este se acostumbro, hasta que al fin pudo adentrarlo todo.

Sudor y lagrimas se fundían en el cuerpo de Vector, cuando ya estaba Espio acomodado empezó la verdadera diversión, de movimientos suaves a atrevidas estampidas y de suaves jadeos a fuertes gemidos, mientras ambos disfrutaban de ese delicioso aroma a amor y sudor.

Al fin, Vector soltó su semilla dentro de Espio, quien cayo dormido en el suelo, Vector lo puso en su cama y le beso la mejilla.

-duerme mi ninja morado…-

* * *

algún review? si... vamos! aunque sea como para decirme que mejorar o lanzarme al quinto carajo :D


End file.
